kick ass summer
by DarkLOVER NInja
Summary: Akatsuki have a day off so they decide on the musical hidan's idea as his funny song unfolds can't wait to hear it
1. Let the fight begin

me: Deidei do the disclaimer thingy

deidara: that thing

me: hey

deidara: *sigh* Darklover NInja doesn't own any thing off naruto

"sakura..?!?!" SHOUTED the bun headed girl "what?!?!" she replied clearly something had pissed her off and point the finger at the alarm clock that shouts beleive it in the morning it was clear that sakura... wasn't a very friendly person in the morning and a certian raven haired boy surely could make it any better .  
"tch see your moody as normal" sasuke replied cooly "whatever Uchiha" she resorted. After they all had breakfast they had cherrie-o's naruto's choice he said it will cheer sakura's mood up but frankly sakura didn't take to kind to that naruto had one idea which wasn't very ummm nice.  
"i KNOW" the hyper knuckle headed nin burst out.  
"w-w-what is it n-n-naruto kun" hinata stuterred "let's play a game or go somewhere" naruto said "WELL naruto if it's any game like your last perverted game i wil surely kill you" sakura stated in the most scary way it made naruto whimper in fear.  
"well let's go to the beach" neji suggested and everyone agreed.

girls getting ready-----

Hinata got her lavender bikini on because she really wants to impress had a white simple bikini with sakura trees was wearing a pink swimsuit.  
"you think it's a bit much" asked hinata looking at herself in the mirror "why?? wanna impress naruto" tenten teased "NO"shouted hinata all of a sudden a huge fight was on between hinata and tenten.  
" STOP"screamed sakura.  
"IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT PLEASE DO IT OUTSIDE" sakura screamed...again so what did they all do they went outside but of course the boys rushed out to see it "this battle is between hinata and tenten" sakura said cooly both girls got in the starting pose then sakura yelled "GO!!!"

the fight was on Tenten threw some kunai and shuriken and the blue headed girl she dodged them all when hinata regained her stance she actived her byakugan all of a sudden Tenten  
dissappeared


	2. Hinata's acting mean

Deidara: Ku welcome

Me:-smacks you in the face-

Deidara: Hey!

Me: What?!?!

Deidara: what's that for

Me: You gave Reine a bad dream

Deidara: SO?

Me: -grabs a chainsaw- would you like a haircut

Itachi: MWUHAHAHA Zoe doesn't own Naruto got it now on with da story –acting gangster-

After a long battle everyone went inside to get something to eat or watch a DVD "OH FUCK" Naruto shouted from the kitchen "what?"both Sasuke and Neji replied "I left the porn video in the DVD player"Naruto one was dead Jiraiya popped up to say "thats why porn isn't for kids"

**Next Day.... at 8 p.m**

"SINGIN' TIME" shouted Hinata at the top of her lungs "HELL YEA"

"OH MEHN GEEEEEE ME AND TENTEN SING" Sakura suggested

"DO IT"

"EWW HINATA THAT SOUNDED WRONG" Naruto shouted from making ramen in the kitchen

"SHUT IT YOU PORN STAR"

"HINATA THAT HURTS"

"DO I CARE NOOOW"

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHHEEHEH"

"TENTEN DID YOUTH HAVETH THA BLUITH SMARTIESTH" SAKURA SAID

"WHYTH I DID NO SUCH THINGTH"

"YEAHTH YOUTH DIDTH" HINATA REPILED

"THIS IS MEH BEST FRIEND" SAKURA SAID POINTED TO SASUKE WHO JUST SMIRKED AT THEIR BEHAVIOR

(a/n I know its in caps cuz it shows they are high on whatever it is)

"NO HE MINE NOW I SHALL FIGHT YOU WITH MAH LIGHT SABER" TENTEN YELLED AND SHE GOT HER YELLOW LIGHT SABER AND SAKURA GOT HER RAINBOWTH COLOURED ONE

"SO THAT MEANS I GET NEJI AND NARUTO-CHAN TO MAHSELF" HINATA WAS SO PROUD OF HER SELF SHE STOOD ON THE TABLE AND HELD HER HEAD HIGH

"TENT WHAY ARE WE FIGHTING OVER SASUKE DUCK BUTTTT"

"STAK I DUNNO BECAUSE HE'S PUUURRDDYY"

Sasuke ran off while Neji was with him because girls are scary (a/N HEYYYY) and Naruto ^..,...,..^

"come on lets go" sasuke shouted at neji

"aww sasu-chan is scared of being purdy" neji laughed

"well its better than being you"

"Chicken ass"

"Gay"

"Duck butt"

"les-"

"Don't say it"

"Fine"

"think we scared 'em off" Sakura asked

"i hope so" replied Tenten

"I hurted naru-chan" Hinata shouted

"mwuhahaha" all the girls laughed EVILY and so Naruto-chan ran away to sasuke and neji

**12 p.m. at night....**

"Twilight" sakura whisper shouted (A/n how do you do that)

"disco" Tenten whisper shouted as well

"I like naru-chan" Hinata whisper shouted.

"why do have a long password" sakura and Tenten asked

"because it's what i wanted" she made a face like :P

"hurry up"

**Boy's room girls have make-up for neji....**

"I thinks she's done do you"

"yup yup" Tenten and Hinata replied

"time for sasuke"

"b-b-but he's already purdy" sakura whispered

"even more purdyer"tenten replied

Oh and they tipped naruto's ramen down the sink

"MORNING for breakfast ramen"Naruto shouted

"WHERES MY RAMEN" Naruto cried because he's weird

**Akatsuki come round......**

"i'm just a kid" tobi sang

"sake time" Hinata Yelled

"Itachi?" Sakura asked

"yush"

"is SASUKE A HOMO" she Yelled so loud that sauke heard

"yesh he is very homoish" Itachi replied intelligently

"oh men gee i thought so"

Tobi manged to get on the fan and now

"hey look i'm britany spears what ever her name is" "im spinning around move outta mah way"

Tobi sang happily

**Akatsuki goes home/hideout....**

"sasuke let's get married" sakura said to sasuke

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"see meh and tachi-chan thought you were homo"

"WHAT?!?!"

"Tenni get us a dictionary" so tenten goes get a dictionary for ta Sasuke

"Hinata put castle in the sky on in tha CD player"

"HAI"

"neji get over here before i out peanut butter in your hair"

" ok ok never get peanut butter or anything in mah hair again"

"WHERE'S MAH RAMEN"

**On tah way to tha shops....**

"on mah way to shops today walking mah through the village charms"

"Naruto never sing again..."Hinata said to him

"never????"

"NEVER" Hinata grinned evilly

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH T.T"

"the shop ran out of ramen" sasuke said

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH "

"Naruto yours hairs on fire" Neji said

"no it isn't"

"yup it ish" Tenten said

"O_____O MY HAIR"Naruto jumped on the ground at started rolling around like a duffass

"go on without me" Naruto said

"HAI"everyone said and walked over his face

"i knew it you's walk off without me"

"pretty much" sakura said


	3. Akatsuki the musical

Akatsuki the MUSICAL?!!?!?!?

Kisame walks towards the rest of the Akatsuki and orochimaru he walked out with a C.d player because it's hidan's idea to ake a musical and no-one wants to upset him because he uses a lot of colourful words to them and konan isn't joining in because she is making snacks like a wench as itachi puts it

yo listen up here's a story about a little guy that lives in a blue world and all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue like him inside and outside blue his house with a blue little window and a blue corvette and everything is blue for him and hisself and everybody around cos he ain't got nobody to listen to

i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

i have a blue house with a blue window.  
blue is the colour of all that i wear.  
blue are the streets and all the trees are blue.  
i have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
blue are the people here that walk around,  
blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
blue are the words i say and what i think.  
blue are the feelings that live inside me.

i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

i have a blue house with a blue window.  
blue is the colour of all that i wear.  
blue are the streets and all the trees are blue.  
i have a girlfriend and she is so blue.  
blue are the people here that walk around,  
blue like my corvette, it's standing outside.  
blue are the words i say and what i think.  
blue are the feelings that live inside me.

i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

inside and outside blue his house with the blue little window and blue corvette and everything is blue for him and hisself and everybody around cause he aint got nobody to listen to

i'm blue da ba dee da ba die...

I'm blue (if I was green I would die)

kisame danced to thats song see if you can guess which songs go to who...

I've got no strings To hold me down To make me fret, or make me frown I had strings But now I'm free There are no strings on me Hi-ho the me-ri-o That's the only way to go I want the world to know Nothing ever worries me Hi-ho the me-ri-o I'm as happy as can be I want the world to know Nothing ever worries me I've got no strings So I have fun I'm not tied up to anyone They've got strings But you can see There are no strings on me Dutch puppet You have no strings Your arms is free To love me by the Zuider Zee Ya, ya, ya If you would woo I'd bust my strings for you French puppet You've got no strings Comme ci comme ca Your savoire-faire is ooh la la!  
I've got strings But entre nous I'd cut my strings for you Russian puppet Down where the Volga flows There's a Russian rendezvous Where me and Ivan go But I'd rather go with you, hey!

if you guessed Sasori your right

I've thrown away my toys Even my drum and train.  
I wanna make some noise With real live aeroplanes. Some day I'm going to fly. I'll be a pilot too. And when I do, how would you Like to be my crew...

On the good ship lollipop. Its a sweet trip to a candy shop Where bon-bons play On the sunny beach of Peppermint Bay.

Lemonade stands everywhere. Crackerjack bands fill the air. And there you are Happy landing on a chocolate bar.

See the sugar bowl do the tootsie roll With the big bad devils food cake. If you eat too much ooh ooh You'll awake with a tummy ache.

On the good ship lollipop Its a night trip into bed you hop And dream away On the good ship lollipop.

that was Tobi his dancing was certianly good and funny turn around Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round.  
turn around Every now and then I get a little bit tired of list ning to the sound of my tears.  
turn around Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by.  
turn around Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes.  
turn around, bright eyes Every now and the I fall apart.  
turn around, bright eyes Every now and the I fall apart.

turn around Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild.  
turn around Every now and then I get a little bit helpless and I'm lying like a child in your arms.  
turn around Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I know I've got to get out and cry.  
turn around Every now and then I get a little bit terrified but then I see the look in your eyes.  
turn around, bright eyes Every now and the I fall apart.  
turn around, bright eyes Every now and the I fall apart.

And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever and if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever.  
And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong.  
Together we can take it to the end of the line.  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark.  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks.  
I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight,  
forever's gonna start tonight.

Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart.  
There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart.  
Once upon a time there was light in my life but now there's only love in the dark.  
Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart.

turn around, bright eyes turn around, bright eyes

turn around Every now and then I know you'll never be the boy you always wanted to be.  
turn around But every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who wanted me the way that I am.  
turn around Every now and then I know there's no one in the universe as magical and wondrous as you.  
turn around Every now and then I know there's nothing any better, there's nothing that I just wouldn't do.  
turn around, bright eyes Every now and then I fall apart.  
turn around, bright eyes Every now and then I fall apart.

And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever and if you only hold me tight we'll be holding on forever.  
And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong.  
Together we can take it to the end of the line.  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time.  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark.  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks.  
I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight,  
forever's gonna start tonight.

Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I'm only falling apart.  
There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart.  
Once upon a time there was light in my life but now there's only love in the dark.  
Nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart.

A total eclipse of the heart, a total eclipse of the heart.  
Turn around, bright eyes,  
Turn around, bright eyes, turn around.

kankuzu was holding out a heart o_O how did he get that heart no-one even dared to ask

That, that) Dude looks like a lady (That, that) Dude looks like a lady (That, that) Dude looks like a lady (That, that) Dude looks like a lady

Cruised into a bar on the shore Her picture graced the grime on the door She a long lost love at first bite Baby maybe you're wrong, but you know it's all right That's right Steven tyler made these corrections and I made the best comment down below thank you

-Steven Tyler

(That, that)  
(That, that)

Backstage we're having the time Of our lives until somebody say Forgive me if I seem out of line Then she whipped out her gun And tried to blow me away

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady (That, that) Dude looks like a lady (That, that) Dude looks like a lady (That, that) Dude looks like a lady

So never judge a book by it's cover Or who you're going to love by your lover Love put me wise to her love in disguise She had the body of a venus Lord imagine my surprise

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady (That, that) Dude looks like a lady (That, that) Dude looks like a lady (That, that) Dude looks like a lady

Baby let me follow you down Let me take a peek dear Baby let me follow you down Do me, do me, do me all night Baby let me follow you down Turn the other cheek dear Baby let me follow you down Do me, do me, do me, do me

(Guitar solo)

Ooh what a funky lady She like it, like it, like it, like that,  
Ooh he was a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady (That, that) Dude looks like a lady (That, that) Dude looks like a lady (That, that) Dude looks like a lady (That, that) Dude looks like a lady (That, that) Dude looks like a lady (That, that) Dude looks like a lady (That, that) Dude looks like a lady

Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady Dude, dude, dude, dude looks like a lady

(That that) ya ya ya yya ya yya ya chit chit yaow

(That, that)  
(That, that)  
[Repeat and fade]  
"Deidara is a bitch" tobi shouted

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 4X.)

I love your body Not so much I like your mind Infact you're boring Pretend not being of my kind You keep on talking of some girl I don't know When will you shut up and when will we go

You were young, you're free,  
Why don't you sleep with me?(repeat 1X)

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 2X)

Don't you listen to those old conventions No try to suppress your real intentions You're open minded, at least that's what you keep on sayin'  
Don't be afraid of doing what you're best at

Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up...up...up Shut up

and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 2X)

Shut up...

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me(repeat 6X, fade out.)

IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE:

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me

I love your body Not so much I like your mind Infact you're boring Pretend not being of my kind You keep on talking of some girl that I don't know When will you shut up and when will we go

You were young, you're free,  
Why don't you sleep with me?(repeat 1x)

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up Shut up up

Don't you listen to those old conventions No try to suppress your real intentions You're open minded, at least that's what you keep on sayin'  
Don't be afraid of doing what you're best at

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on why don't you sleep with me

Shut up and sleep with me Come on uh huh and sleep with me

orochimaru picked up deidara and started going round in circles

You are drunk and you are surly In Latino lover mode We all know what's on your agenda We've broken the code

Oh I've got no right to lay claim to her frame She's not my possession You cunt.

Get your hands off my woman motherfucker Get your hands off my woman motherfucker Yeah

Octoped, you've got six hands too many And you can't keep them to yourself You're too fat and too old to marry So they left you on the shelf

Oh I've got no right to lay claim to her frame But you soiled my obsession You cunt.

Get your hands off my woman motherfucker Get your hands off my woman motherfucker Get your hands off my woman motherfucker Get your hands off my woman motherfucker Ow!  
Get your hands off my woman motherfucker Get your hands off my woman motherfuuuuuuuuuuckaaaaa

orochimaru dropped deidara and ran off and sasori took deidara away

My boy Lollipop You make my heart go giddy-up You are as sweet as candy you're my sugar dandy

Oh, oh My boy Lollipop Never, ever leave me.  
Because it would grieve me.  
My heart told me so!

I love you, I love you, I love you so But I don't want you to know I need you, I need you, I need you so And I'll never let you go

My boy Lollipop You make my heart go giddy-up You set the world on fire You are my one desire Oh, my Lollipop

I love you, I love you, I love you so But I don't want you to know I need you, I need you, I need you so And I'll never let you go

My boy Lollipop You make my heart go giddy-up You set the world on fire You are my one desire Oh, my Lollipop Oh, my Lollipop My boy Lollipop My boy Lollipop

Tobi danced strange again

Better wait a minute Ya better hold the phone Better mind your manners Better change your tone Don't you threaten me, son Ya gotta lot of gall We gonna do things my way Or we won't do things at all

Ya don't know what you're messin' with. You got no idea You don't know what you're lookin' at When you're lookin' here Ya don't know what you're up against,  
No, no way, no how You don't know what you're messin' with, But I'm gonna tell you now!

Get this straight!  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad I'm just a mean green mother from outer space And it looks like you been had I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, So get off my back 'n get out my face,  
'Cause I'm mean and green and I am bad

Wanna save your skin, boy? You wanna save your hide?  
You wanna see tomorrow? You better step aside Better take a tip, boy Want some good advice?  
You better take it easy, 'Cause you're walkin' on thin ice

Ya don't know what you're dealin' with No, you never did Ya don't know what you're lookin' at, But that's tough titty, kid!  
The lion don't sleep tonight, And if you pull his tail, he roars Ya say, "That ain't fair?" Ya say, "That ain't nice?"  
Ya know what I say? "Up yours!"

Watch me now!  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad.  
I'm just a mean green mother, a real disgrace, And you've got me fightin' mad I'm just a mean green mother from outer space, Gonna trash your ass,  
Gonna rock this place,  
'Cause I'm mean and green and I am bad

Don't you talk to me about old King Kong You think he's the worst, well, you're thinkin' wrong Don't talk to me about Frankenstein He got a temper, ha! He ain't got mine

You know I don't come from no black lagoon I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon You can keep The Thing, keep The It,  
keep The Creature, they don't mean shit

I got one style, major moves I got the stuff and I think that proves You better move it out Nature calls You got the point? I'm gonna bust your balls

Here it comes!  
I'm just a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad I'm just a mean green mother, a real hard case You can't beat this trouble, man I'm just a mean green mother from outer space,  
So just beam him up It's all over, ace I'm mean and green

[PODS]  
Mean green mother from outer space

[AUDREY II]  
I'm mean and green

[PODS]  
Mean green mother from outer space

[AUDREY II]  
I'm mean and green

[PODS]  
Mean green mother from outer space Mean green mother from outer space

[AUDREY II]  
And I. Am. Bad!  
Ah, ah, ah, ah

zetsu... how can he dance the plant head

Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, turd, and twat Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, turd, and twat Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, turd, and twat Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, turd, and twat I fucked your mom And I wanna suck my dad and my mommy too oh, is this thing on?

O__O thats Hidan i kinda guessed with those colourful words

My mother was a witch, she was burned alive Thankless little bitch, for the tears I cried Take her down now, dont want to see her face All blistered and burnt, cant hide my disgrace

Twenty-seven, everyone was nice Gotta see em make em pay the price See their bodies out on the ice Take my time

Am I evil? yes, I am Am I evil? I am man, yes, I am

As I watched my mother die, I lost my head Revenge now I sought, to break with my bread Taking no chances, you come with me Ill split you to the bone, help set you free

Twenty-seven, everyone was nice Gotta see em, make em pay the price See their bodies out on the ice Take my time

Am I evil? yes, I am Am I evil? I am man, yes, I am, ooh

On with the action now, Ill strip your pride Ill spread your blood around, Ill see you ride Your face is scarred with steel, wounds deep and neat Like a double dozen before ya, smells so sweet

Am I evil? yes, I am Am I evil? I am man

Ill make my residence, Ill watch your fire You can come with me, sweet desire My face is long forgot, my face not my own Sweet and timely whore, take me home

Am I evil? yes, I am Am I evil? I am man

Solo!

My soul is longing for, await my heir Sent to avenge my mother, sweep myself My face is long forgot, my face not my own Sweet and timely whore, take me home

Am I evil? yes, I am Am I evil? I am man

Am I evil? yes, I fucking am Am I evil? I am man, yeah

thats was itachi cuz he's evil

They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!  
They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!  
They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!  
They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!  
They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!  
They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!  
They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!

-Gard -Gard -Gard -Gard

They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!

-Gard -Gard -Ga-gard -Gard

They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!  
They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!  
They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!

What did you say?

The hobbits The hobbits The hobbits The hobbits

To Isengard!  
To Isengard!

The hobbits The hobbits The hobbits The hobbits

To Isengard!  
To Isengard!

The hobbits The hobbits The hobbits The hobbits

To Isengard!  
To Isengard!

They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!

-Gard -Gagaga-Gard

Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him.

Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him.

A balrog of Morgoth.  
What did you say?

A balrog of Morgoth.  
What did you say?

They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!  
Stupid fat hobbit!

They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!  
Stupid fat hobbit!

They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!  
They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!  
They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!  
Stupid fat hobbit!

Leave now, and never come back!  
tobi again

------------------------------------------

and so ends the wonderful akatsuki the musical i don't own naruto 


End file.
